


I Miss You

by SlytherinWarriorSlayer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Past Brainwashing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinWarriorSlayer/pseuds/SlytherinWarriorSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt. Kara leaves earth riddled with guilt, leaving her girlfriend Cat behind. Five years later Kara returns to Earth and Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat AU Prompt - After being brain washed into hurting a lot of people, Kara decided to leave Earth and headed off into space. This left Cat bitter toward Supergirl (aka Kara Danvers, her girlfriend) for leaving the world, for leaving her

Kara was in her apartment packing essential items into a large rucksack. She placed the last t-shirt in it and sat heavily on the end of her bed. Kara placed her head in her hands and let the tears fall. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces and she was the cause of it. But she had to leave, the guilt was eating her up inside. Just then her bedroom door opened. Standing in her doorway was her girlfriend of two years Cat Grant. Cat took in Kara’s appearance and rucksack.  
  
“Don’t go Kara, please” Cat begged.  
  
“I’m sorry Cat, but I have to leave. I can’t stay on this planet anymore. Not after I killed all those people” Kara insisted.  
  
“That’s not your fault! It’s Lord who is guilty! He brainwashed you.”  
  
“I had their blood literally covering my hands Cat! They’ll always be stained red.” They both had tears rolling down their cheeks. Kara stood up and walked over to Cat, cupping her face in her hand. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Cat’s lips, who kissed back. “I love you Cat, but I can’t stay. I’m sorry.”  
  
Kara grabbed her rucksack off her bed and went to her kitchen. She started packing food for her trip. Clarke had found an old ship that he gave to Kara and the DEO helped her to fix it. Cat followed Kara out to the kitchen wiping her tears. “There’s nothing I can do or say to get you to stay, is there?” Cat’s voice was laced with hurt and Kara could tell that Cat was putting her walls back up.  
  
“No there’s not.” Kara didn’t look at Cat while talking. Cat left the apartment, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Cat was pulled from her memory by a knock at her front door. She got up off her couch and opened it. Standing there was the last person she had expected, Kara Danvers. Cat glared at Kara and slammed the door in her face. She didn’t want to see Kara; she didn’t want to be hurt again.  
  
“Cat, please talk to me” Kara pled with the older woman. Cat sighed, rolled her eyes and opened the door again. She levelled a glare Kara’s way and waited for her to speak, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
“I’m sorry I left you” Kara started, “I couldn’t deal with what happened to me. What I did to those innocent people. I couldn’t escape the guilt and every time I looked at you…I felt worse about myself. I wasn’t worthy of you. How could someone as amazing as you love someone who killed a hundred people? The guilt of it all was suffocating me. I had to leave to get passed it and I have. I’ve made peace with the past now.”  
  
“It’s been five years Kiera” Cat stated, no emotion in her voice. Kara was hurt by the incorrect name; Cat could see it in her eyes. Kara knew the tone of voice was the one she used when Cat was angry and hurt but didn’t want anyone to know it.  
  
“I know. I’m sorry.” Cat walked away from the door, leaving it open for Kara. Cat sat back down on her couch. Kara sat on the armchair, obviously nervous.  
  
"Why were you gone so long?” Cat looked less angry now.  
  
“It took me four years to get passed what happened. The fifth year, I spent trying to get back here, back to you.” Cat scoffed and looked away from Kara.  
  
“What were you doing, while you were gone?” Kara was quiet for a long moment, deciding where to start.  
  
“After you left my apartment that day I went to the DEO, said goodbye to Alex, Clark and Hank and left earth in my spaceship. I didn’t know where I was going exactly, just away from earth. I drifted through space for months, a lot of that time was spent either crying over leaving you or reliving the nightmare of what I did. I ended up crash landing on a planet light-years away from earth. The planet was a place of healing and recovery, luckily for me. I was in the hospital for a month after the crash. Once my body was healed, I needed to heal my mind. I tried many of their techniques to get passed the pain and the guilt. Most of them didn’t help me at all, some did. My favourite one, that worked best for me, I lay down on a table. I was naked but covered by a towel, in a steam filled room. Women hit me with leaves all over my back, legs and arms. It was more beneficial than you may think. I had these sessions for forty-eight hours every week. Finally after four years of that plus the other techniques that worked, I felt ready to return here. However, I had no way of getting back because my ship had been damaged beyond repair. Yes I can survive in space but I didn’t know they way back and I can’t travel as fast as a spaceship. It took all year but I salvaged a ship, repaired it, modified it so it could hyper jump and I came back. As soon as I landed I came here. I haven’t seen Alex yet.”  
  
Kara waited for Cat to respond. “So you were on some spa planet while I was here? I had no idea where you were or if you would return. I had no idea if you were still alive. I was heartbroken! I was worried about who would protect the city without you here. The DEO and Clark barely managed to keep the city standing. I could barely stay standing.”  
  
Cat burst into tears and placed her head in her hands, elbows on her knees. Kara knelt down in front of Cat. She gently removed Cat’s hands from her face and cupped her cheeks in her hands, stroking them with her thumbs.  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry I left you and put you though all that. I never meant to hurt you. I still love you.” Kara had tears rolling down her cheeks too. Cat pulled Kara into a tight hug. They held each other until they stopped crying.  
  
“I still love you…but I’m afraid of getting hurt again.” Cat’s voice was croaky from crying for so long. Kara pulled away from Cat, just enough to see her face.  
  
“I have no intention of hurting you again. I can’t promise I won’t, because I don’t know what the future holds, but I promise I will regain your trust. I’ll try not to hurt you Cat, ever again.”  
  
“Just don’t leave me like that again.”  
  
“The only way I’ll leave you is against my will. If I’m captured by an enemy or killed.” Cat was sad at the thought of Kara dying, but then realised the weight of Kara’s words and looked at her in surprise. Kara had a small smile gracing her lips. Kara helped Cat off the couch. “Let me help you to your bed.”  
  
They walked towards Cat’s bedroom. “Stay here tonight Kara.”


End file.
